


take my hand - unseen

by Mongo00



Series: take my hand [2]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Fall Out Boy, Imagine Dragons (Band), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, all of the same tags from take my hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongo00/pseuds/Mongo00
Summary: The sequel of one shots for the story take my hand including glimpses of any event of anytime in the world of tmh. Any stories, memories, and events from before or after the plot of tmh that you wish you could know, I'll write it! Just comment your prompt and I'll get on it(I highly recommend reading tmh before reading this)





	1. first date

It has been two weeks and one day since Tyler officially moved in with Josh. Two weeks and one day (incident free of course) means that Tyler is cleared to go outside and not be under constant surveillance.  
_____

“Ty! Hurry up!!” Josh yells, fixing his hair in the mirror.

“I’m coming!” Tyler screams, running down the hallway, struggling to button up his shirt.

They turn to look at each other and instantly chuckle. 

“Well, you look nice.” Josh comments, fluffing Tyler’s hair.

“Thanks, you too.” Tyler says back, poking Josh in the chest.

“Ready?”

“Yup. Let’s go!” Tyler says enthusiastically while walking towards the door. Eyes locked on Josh, Tyler trips over Jim and hits the floor with a ‘thump.’

This causes Josh laugh break out into hysterical laughter as Jim settles himself on top of Tyler. 

“Josh. Shut up and help me out.” Tyler says, trapped underneath Jim’s body.

Josh begins laughing even harder, but calms himself down when Tyler gives him a death stare.

“Oh Jim, you’re such a good boy.” Josh supplies, rubbing Jim’s head.

“Josh!” Tyler somewhat scolds.

“Okay, okay.” Josh chuckles. “Jim, you can get off Ty now. It’s been two weeks, so he can leave the apartment.”

Jim looks up to Josh for a confirmation and eventually gets off of Tyler when Josh signals Jim to move.

Tyler gets off of the floor and brushes off the fur on his clothes as Josh gies Jim countless affirmations.

“Are we gonna go, or are you just gonna keep complimenting Jim?”

“Dang, someone’s jealous.”

“Josh!” Tyler says, annoyed.

“Okay fine, fine. Bye Jim!” Josh says as they walk out of the door, getting a bark in return.  
_____

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Tyler laughs out as Josh pulls the car into the parking lot of a Taco Bell.

“I’m so serious.” Josh responds as he parks the car.

“Why in the world did you make me dress up if our date is Taco Bell??”

“It was a good excuse for me to see you look handsome.”

“Oh my goodness. You’re ridiculous.” Tyler says, unbuckling his seat belt.

“Mhm, but you love it.”

“I don’t know why I do.”

“Woooow.” Josh drags out as they enter the building.

Once they get up to the counter, Josh orders for both of them: “Yeah, can I get a cheesy gordita crunch and a chili cheese burrito please?”

Once Josh finishes paying, despite Tyler’s protests, they sit down at the table closest to the window. 

They make small talk as they watch cars drive by in the empty restaurant. Once they finish their meals, Josh immediately throws away their trash and rushes Tyler out into the car.

“Dude, what are you doing? I don’t think you’re supposed to rush through a date.” Tyler asks when Johs shoves Tyler into the passenger seat.

“What if I told you that we’re gonna be late for the next part of our date if we don’t leave like now.”

“There’s...more?” Tyler wonders, surprised.

“Well duh. You think our first date would just be Taco Bell?”

“I mean, I would’ve been happy with just Taco Bell.” 

“I want this to be the best night ever, not just a good one.”

“Any time I spend with you is the best time ever.”

“Oh my, I love you too Ty.” Josh says as he pecks Tyler on the cheek. “Okay, but seriously, sit tight because we’re so late.”

“Aren’t you like super punctual?”

“Mhm, but your cuteness got me distracted.” Josh counters when he speeds out of the parking lot. 

A few minutes into the dangerous car ride, the two of them pull onto a familiar street that catches Tyler’s attention. 

“Josh, where are we going?”

“I’m pretty sure you know.”

“But. But why would we be going to a concert hall?”

“Because we’re going to a concert?” Josh laughs as if the answer is obvious, turning into the parking lot.

“Josh, what are you talking about. Who’s concert??”

“You’ll find out soon Ty.” 

Josh turns off his engine and steps out of his car, heading towards the back door. With Tyler running behind him, he opens the door and steps into the backstage area.

“Josh!” Tyler yells, almost catching up to Josh.

“Hmm?”

“Dude, we can’t just go into the backstage of a concert. We need clearance.” Tyler pants out, pulling Josh’s arm back to the door they came in from.

“Ty, calm. We have clearance.”

“But how? Josh, look. This is really freaking me out because I have no idea what is happening and I’m about to lose my mind. Can you please tell me what’s happening?!” Tyler nearly pleads with tears in his eyes.

“Oh, Ty. Ty, I’m so sorry.” Josh rushes out, pulling them to the side of the room. “Okay. Well, we’re at an All Time Low concert.”

“WHAT?!” Tyler yells, engulfing Josh into a bear hug.

“You told me that you never got to see them in a concert, so here’s your chance. We have a blocked off front row section and we’ll hang with the band afterwards.”

“Oh. My. Gosh. Josh I can’t believe this is happening. You just made my dreams come true!” 

“I’m so glad Ty. Now let’s go!!”

Josh pulls the two of them into their spots, front and center of the stage. A second after they get settled in, the lights dim and everyone starts screaming (Tyler and Josh included).  
_____

The concert was beyond amazing. The lights, stage, and pyro made it a night that neither of them will forget. The band threw in some of Tyler’s favorite songs into the setlist and that made Tyler overjoyed. 

Tyler and Josh screamed their hearts out during the full set and exchanged glances and smiles with Alex and Jack.

Once the lights turn back on and confetti covers the floor, Josh and Tyler wait for the venue to clear out. After 20 minutes, the two are able to navigate their way through the building to track down the specific room Alex texted to Josh. 

After arguing with security and proving their authenticity, they’re finally able to roam backstage.

Bustling with crew and stage workers, Tyler and Josh try their best not to bother or disturb anyone hard at work. After getting lost for a good amount of time, they successfully find the room and Josh knocks on the door. 

“Come in!” Someone yells and Josh proceeds to open the door. 

Josh and Tyler step into the room. Looking around, they spot all of the band members and a crazy amount of junk food.

“Hey guys!!” Jack greets, walking up for fist bumps.

“Hey.” Josh and Tyler say back in unison.

Josh takes the responsibility of introducing Tyler to Rian and Zach since they haven’t met before. 

They take the time to talk about random things and joke around while lounging on couches and the floor. All six of them connect really well and they are all truly happy. 

When the band gets a call to get to the bus, Tyler and Josh begin to say goodbye.

“Oh, wait!” Alex says, rushing out of the door and down the hallway.

Tyler and Josh are both extremely confused and look at the other three for explanation.

“We have something to give you.” Rian says, smiling.

Alex comes running back into the room with nothing. 

“Um. Did you forget it?” Jack asks in a mocking tone.

“It’s outside the door. Gotta build up suspense. Duh.” Alex replies as it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Okay, anyways…” Zach prompts, trying to get Alex and Jack to focus.

“Okay, well.” Jack begins. “We know you love music and that you play piano and the uke right now. Josh told us that you’ve always wanted to learn the bass and we want you to too.”

“So we got you this.” Alex finishes, grabbing a shiny black Fender Squier Jaguar Bass (A/N: yes, this is Tyler’s real bass).

“No.” Tyler whispers out in disbelief, dropping his jaw wide open.

“And uh. We signed it for you.” Jack adds, while Alex hands the bass to Tyler.

“Y-you didn’t.” Tyler stutters out, looking at the bass with pure affection as tears well up in his eyes.

“We really hope you like it.” Rian supplies.

“Guys.” Tyler chokes out. “I love it.” He finishes, bursting into tears as he throws himself into a group hug.

Once they hug disperses, Zach steps up and adds: “Oh and uh. Here are our numbers. We’re all friends now. Feel free to reach out to one or all of us for anything.”

Before Tyler can respond, Alex jumps in: “And by anything, we mean anything. If you wanna talk, rant, joke, get advice, hang out, or just chat go for it.”

“I-I don’t know what to say.” Tyler responds, still paralyzed from shock.

“You don’t have to say anything Tyler.” Alex says. “We see you as more than just a fan. You’re our friend.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much. I. Oh my goodness. Thank you.” Tyler returns in heartfelt and sincere words.

“You’re welcome.” The four of them say in return with wide grins.  
_____

“Nice to see you” and “see you next time” flood the room as they prepare to leave.

With a final wave, Tyler and Josh walk through the backstage maze of hallways. The two of them get to Josh’s car with Tyler clutching onto the bass and piece of paper with a massive force.

“I can’t believe that just happened.” Tyler sighs out once in the car.

“Me neither man. That was so sweet of them.” Josh says as he drives out of the parking lot.

“That was so sweet of /you/ Josh.”

“Well, you’re sweeter.” 

“Ugh, shut up.” Tyler chuckles out as he leans over the console to peck Josh’s cheek.

“Dude, do you want me to crash the car?”

“What. Because me kissing you gets you all flustered up?”

“Now I’m definitely going to crash the car because of what you just said.”

“You can’t fight the truth J.” Tyler jokes, earning a groan in response from Josh. “Love you!” Tyler adds cheekily.

“Mmm. Love you too.” Josh mumbles, trying to stay mad at Tyler.  
_____

The two of them drive home with their hands clasped together. Once home, Tyler places his bass on Josh’s couch and proceeds to enter the phone numbers into his contacts.

Laying in bed, Tyler breaks the silence: “Thank you for the best first date ever. I love you so much Josh.”


	2. jim comforting ty

Engrossed in the darkness, Tyler stirs in his sleep. Screaming and yelling ring through his ears as he feels the repeated kicking and punching sensations on his body. 

The feeling of pain travels through his veins as tears stream down his face.

Tyler is now panting in his sleep, flinging his limbs all over the bed.

A weird sensation distracts him from the feeling of suffocation. 

A furry object and wet licks to his face bring Tyler to consciousness. 

Immediately flinging to an upright position, Tyler chases for breath. Body in a state of panic, Tyler’s heart continues pounding.

Tyler doesn’t know where he is or what is happening, but he feels something rub against his side. 

Tyler leans back onto the headboard, trying to regulate his heart and breathing. The furry object now crawls onto his lap, snuggling further into Tyler’s chest.

“Jim.” Tyler pants out, moving his arms to wrap around the animal.

After a solid 10 minutes, Tyler is able to function and Jim crawls off Tyler and onto the side. 

“Another nightmare huh Jim?” Tyler says, rubbing his eyes as Jim sits lovingly next to him. “It’s been eight years and I still fear them.”

Jim manages to squeeze himself under Tyler’s arm and lays his head in Tyler’s lap. 

“I love you too Jim.” Tyler chuckles out, rubbing Jim soothingly.

Once Tyler is able to concentrate, he realizes that Josh’s side of the bed is empty. He doesn’t hear anything in the kitchen or living room, so he begins to panic.

“J-Josh. Where’s Josh?” Tyler asks as he looks around frantically.

Tyler’s head wanders to the conclusion that Josh has finally left, that Tyler is now forever alone. 

Tyler drives his thoughts into a deep pile of doubt and worry. Spiralling fast, he snaps back into reality after hearing Jim bark. 

Barking repeatedly, Tyler opens his watery eyes and makes out the figure of Jim. What he can’t make out is what’s in Jim’s mouth. 

Blinking furiously to clear the tears, Jim shoves the white blob into Tyler’s face and Tyler shakily grabs the object.

According to his senses, he feels a piece of paper and begins to fumble with it. Once opened, Tyler wipes his eyes once again to read the message:

Ty,  
I’ve been called to the hospital for an emergency regarding one of my patients. Everything is okay. I didn’t want to wake you up because you looked so peaceful sleeping. I hope you had a good night and I’ll see you soon.  
Love, Josh

Tyler crumbles up the paper and drops his head backwards onto a pillow.

“Geez, rough morning Jim.” Tyler comments, closing his eyes. “I should know after two years of being married that Josh isn’t leaving.” He continues in frustration, still trying to regulate his breathing.

Jim whines in return and nudges Tyler’s form.

“Okay, okay. Sorry. I’ll stop doubting myself now.” Tyler sighs out, earning a lick from Jim.

“Oi. Ready to get up bud?” Tyler asks, slowly sitting up. Jim jumps off the bed and waits for Tyler.

On his feet, Tyler groggily walks from the bedroom to the kitchen with Jim trailing a few inches behind him.

They begin their morning routine of pouring out Jim’s food bowl and opening a can of red bull (along with a bagel) for Tyler. 

Once they both finish, Tyler puts the dishes in the sink and Jim hops onto the couch in the living room.

Tyler grabs a blanket from the dining table chair and heads over to the couch.

Taking a seat, Jim snuggles up to Tyler and Tyler places the blanket over them. 

Tyler scrolls through his phone with the TV playing a random show for background noise. 

Tyler eventually falls asleep on the couch due to such a restless night and Jim continues to lay in his lap.  
_____

Once Josh is able to leave Imagina after settling an incident concerning a high-risk patient, he drives home in the late morning hours.

Exhausted, he has trouble slotting the key into the door and resorts to shoving it into the keyhole. Finally in the apartment, Josh drops his stuff off at the door and walks towards the bedroom.

Catching his eye, he sees Tyler laying on the couch. He then sees Jim snuggled next to Tyler and nearly squeals at the site. He pulls out his phone and snaps a picture of them before heading to the room.

After he changes his scrubs for a t-shirt and sweatpants, he drags himself to the couch, lays down on the other side of Tyler, and falls asleep beside his two most beloved companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for you guys to see what I've been working on!! Please, please, please give me specific prompts that you'd like to read so I can start working on them. Love y'all <333 |-/


	3. tyler's life before - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a heavy one, be careful <3

Tyler walks down the school hallways with his head held down and earbuds in. He keeps his gaze on the floor, hoping to not gain any attention. 

Tyler sits in the back corner in all of his classes and rarely speaks. He spends lunch alone in a secluded spot just off campus. 

Tyler doesn’t talk to anyone at school; he has no one to confide in but has plenty of people to fear. 

Tyler has an extremely long bullying history, making teasing remarks, insults, and attacks the norm. 

Tyler tries his best to go unnoticed at school, fearing the possibilities of what could happen. 

In the school bathroom, Tyler glances in the mirror to ensure that the makeup covering his bruise is still intact. 

Tyler wears a black sweatshirt and black skinny jeans to school everyday, no matter the weather. The hood allows him to conceal most of the marks on his face and neck while his abdomen and arms are constantly covered. 

An exposed mark leads to attention and attention leads to mockery and insults.

The school day coming to an end, Tyler walks home with earbuds blasting in his ears and his hood pulled up over his head. Oblivious to the outside world, Tyler is caught by surprise when someone pushes him from behind.

Tyler falls to the concrete sidewalk as his tormentors tease him. They tease him about everything: being quiet, being weak, wearing all black, having no friends, getting beat up. 

Today wasn’t so bad though. There were days where his bullies physically assault him, battering his body and belongings.

Once alone, Tyler gets off of the floor and slowly continues to walk home. Thankfully, no one is home when Tyler arrives, so he goes straight to his room.

He flings his backpack onto the floor and rips off his heat trapping clothing. He removes the makeup from his face, revealing a dark purple bruise on his cheek and numerous bright red scratches on his neck. 

He changes into basketball shorts and a t-shirt and plunges into his bed, taking a nap.

Tyler is woken up by venomous screaming, glass shattering, and doors slamming. Instinctively, Tyler runs downstairs and sees his dad yelling and throwing things at his sister, Maddy. 

Tyler is the oldest of four and vows to protect his siblings, often at his own expense.

“DAD STOP! STOP!!” Tyler screams, running into the kitchen.

“SHUT UP TYLER! NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU.” His dad spits back, causing Maddy to cower into the corner of the kitchen. 

Turning his attention back to Maddy, he continues: “I COME HOME FROM FUCKING WORK AND I GET NOTHING. I WORK MY ASS OFF FOR YOU KIDS AND YOU TREAT ME WITH SUCH DISRESPECT. I ASKED YOU TO MAKE FUCKING DINNER AND YOU DIDN’T!!” Tyler’s dad screams at the top of his lungs, grabbing a plate off the countertop.

Before he is able to fling it at Maddy, Tyler jumps onto his dad. Maddy takes the chance to run as she has done many times before.

Tyler falling to the floor, his dad smashes the plate onto his head, shattering glass everywhere. His dad finishes with kicking Tyler in the stomach and walking away, cursing under his breath. 

Tyler lays on the kitchen floor in a fetal position surrounded by pieces of glass. Maddy soon comes running back into the kitchen, tears in her eyes.

“I-I’m so sorry this happened again Tyler.” Maddy apologizes. “I don’t want you to keep taking all the punishment for me.”

“Mads, that’s what I’m here for. I care about you and want to protect you. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“Then how do you think it makes me feel when I see you /constantly/ hurt?!” Maddy cries out.

“I’d rather be hurt than see you hurt.” Tyler sighs out, sitting up.

“You say that everytime Tyler. You can’t keep doing this, he’s gonna go too far one day.” Maddy says, grabbing a broom and dust pan.

“Then I’ll keep protecting you until that day comes.” Tyler concludes.

The two stop conversation from that point on, working silently to clean up the shattered glass.

This was nothing new for them; all of the Joseph kids were too familiar with first aid.

Maddy and Tyler both return to their rooms. Tyler resorts to music as he eats his dinner that consisted solely of cereal.

The house didn’t have any real food. Meals consisted of chips, bread, and cereal. Everything that the Joseph kids eat is bought themselves. 

All somehow earning money, they work together to figure out how to pay for living necessities. The Joseph kids are left to fend for themselves for everything besides a ‘home.’ 

Tonight, Tyler resorts to self harm to feel control; self harming is the only time Tyler feels in power. Control feels nice, so Tyler adds lines to his arms and hips on the daily.

Nearing midnight, Tyler is in his bed scrolling through his phone. He jumps when he hears a yell from downstairs: “ONE OF Y’ALL BETTER COME DOWN HERE!” 

Bracing himself, Tyler slides off his bed and meets his siblings in the hallway.

Tyler has always been the one to volunteer on behalf of his siblings. Sharing a knowing glance, Tyler heads down the stairs while his siblings huddle at the top of the stairs. 

“Took you long enough.” Tyler’s dad spits out. 

Tyler stands in front of his dad, head down, waiting for him to strike. 

Tyler’s dad starts by slapping him hard on the face over and over again. Losing the strength to stand, Tyler remains laying on the floor awaiting the next blow.

“Fucking pissing me off.” His dad mumbles as Tyler receives another kick to the gut. 

Tyler’s dad finishes his outrage by chucking random objects around the room aimed at the boy on the floor, eventually leaving Tyler on the floor and disappearing to his own room.

Tyler’s siblings immediately rush down the stairs and come to Tyler’s aid. Tyler is wheezing for air and bleeding from where a lamp hit him on the head. His siblings bandage him and clean the living room.

Stable, Tyler limps back up to his room and crashes onto his bed, hissing due to the pain. 

Tyler falls asleep with a deep gash on his forehead along with killer black bruises on his face while his abdomen is swollen bright red and throbs in pain.


	4. brooke - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh. Sorry for not updating in a while. I'm in the middle of AP testing and ugh. I'll try my best to get back to normal

“Brooke! Hurry up!!” Josh yells down the hallway of the house.

“Hold on!! Daddy is taking forevveerrrrr!!” Brooke responds.

“Wow, sure. Blame it on me.” Tyler retorts, knocking on Brooke’s door.

“It’s always your fault.” Brooke responds, opening her door and jumping into Tyler’s arms and they walk towards the living room.

“That’s what Josh always says.” Tyler groans, dropping Brooke off on the couch.

“Cuz it’s true.” Josh responds, giving Tyler a quick kiss.

“Ahhhh. Stop the ew.” Brooke whines, burying her face in the couch pillow.

“Fiiine.” Tyler laughs. 

“Ready to go to the park, boo?” Josh asks, pulling on his black boots.

“Yup! Ima wear the shoes that light up!!!” Brooke squeals happily as she jumps off the couch.

“Anything you want princess.” Tyler replies with a smile.

The three of them walk towards the door, Tyler and Josh grabbing their wallets while Brooke screams for Jim to come. 

After fastening Jim’s leash, the four of them head to the neighborhood park across the street.

“Jim we’re here!!!” Brooke says joyfully when they reach the grass field. “Daddy where are Jim’s toys?” 

“Ask Dad, boo.” Tyler says while laying a beach towel down on the grass.

“DAAADDD!” 

“WHHHAAAAATTT?” Josh mocks in reply.

“Do you have Jim’s toys?” 

“Yup, but rules first.”

“I know, I know. Be able to see daddies at all times and stay with jimmy.” Brooke recites out of memory.

“Good job, boo! Have fun!!” Josh says as Brooke runs a bit further into the grass field with a tennis ball in hand.

“Hey there handsome.” Tyler says to Josh, patting the empty spot next to him on the towel. 

“Hey cutie.” Josh responds, plopping down on the towel. 

Josh puts both of his hands behind him and leans on them. Tyler then moves his head to Josh’s lap. The two of them enjoy the gentle breeze blowing over them while they watch Brooke laugh when Jim tackles her and licks her face.  
_____

Back home, Brooke unhooks Jim’s leash and Jim pads over to his bed. Brooke in the meantime sits on the floor of the living room and plays with her barbies. 

Tyler normally was the one to put things away but when they got home, Tyler went straight to their bedroom. This is one of their many signals that Tyler needs some time so Josh took over the job. 

“Hey, boo. What do ya want for dinner?” Josh asks, walking into the kitchen.

“Is it a daddy night?”

“Yeah sweetheart.” Josh replies with a smile before continuing: “So it’s free choice of dinner.”

“Ohhh. Dad can I get mac n cheese?” Brooke replies, swinging her arms in the air with barbies in hand.

“Of course. Try not to hurt anything with those barbies.” Josh chuckles, boiling water for the pasta.

Once Josh finishes Brooke’s makeshift dinner, he brings it over to the coffee table.

“Do you want the tv on, boo?”

“Yeah! Can you play spongebob?”

“Absolutely. We taught you so well.” Josh laughs, switching the tv program. “Take care of Jim for me?”

“Yup!”

“And what do you do if you need me?”

“Knock on the door. I got it. Go take care of daddy. Jim and I want some alone time.”

“Okay, boo.” Josh laughs. “Love ya.”

“Love you! Tell daddy that I love him too!” Brooke says, digging into her bowl of pasta while Josh enters the bedroom door.  
_____

“How you doin Ty?” Josh asks, closing the door quietly behind him.

“Mmm.” Tyler responds, on the floor in the corner of their bedroom.

“Did you take your Atarax?” Josh questions, taking a seat on the floor next to Tyler.

“Mmhm.”

“Is it anxiety, depression, or both right now?”

Tyler responds by holding up two fingers, meaning the second choice.

“Okay, depression. Urge to harm yes or no?”

Tyler holds up one finger, choosing the first option.

“Rate 1-10?”

Holding eight fingers up, Tyler brings his hands to his hair and begins to tug on it.

“No Ty.” Josh says, taking Tyler’s hands into his grip. Tyler draws his head back to hit the wall instead.

“Ty stop.” Josh says sternly. “I have a tangle, theraputty, and a pillow, what do you want?”

Tyler shakes his head and tries to yank his hands free of Josh’s grip.

“Tyler listen to me. I’m not letting you harm and this urge will pass. I have three options for you, which one do you want?”

Tears flow down Tyler’s face as he continues trying to get his hands free.

“Okay, I’m gonna give you a tangle since you’re not responding.” Josh concludes, picking up a tangled contraption of rubber, string, and silicone. It's extremely sensory so it helps Tyler get through most of his urges.

Tyler takes the tangle and begins pulling hard at it.

“You’re okay Ty. You’re doing so good.” 

15 minutes later, Josh is able to move Tyler to the bed and Tyler’s urges are slowly passing. 

“How you doing Ty?” Josh asks, on his side of the bed.

“G-good.”

“Good, I’m so proud of you. Do you think you’re good enough to hang with Brooke? You know how much she loves to hug you after episodes.”

“Yeah.” Tyler responds with a faint smile, wiping his face dry of tears.

Josh promptly opens the door and walks into the living room. Josh is met with the site of Brooke balancing barbies on Jim’s back.

“Oh my gosh.” Josh laughs. Jim runs to Josh, causing Brooke to get up too. “Hey, boo. Do you wanna cuddle with daddy for a bit?”

“Is he good enough?” Brooke asks wide-eyed.

“Yeah, he’d love your company.” Josh assures, rubbing Jim’s head.

“Yay! Let’s go Jim!!” Brooke says, running down the hallway.

Bursting open the bedroom door, Jim jumps onto the bed with Brooke and Josh following.

Brooke climbs onto the bed and snuggles up to Tyler while Jim lays on the two of them.

“I love you Daddy.” Brooke says, squeezing Tyler.

“Love you too boo.” Tyler responds, swinging his arms around Brooke in an embrace.

Tyler, Brooke, and Jim fall asleep in their group cuddle. In a peaceful state of mind, Josh tidies up the living room before joining his family on the little space left on the bed, not caring that he’d have to curl himself up to fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open to prompts so please give me some! Give me a ton! And to those who've already suggested prompts, they're in the works :)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I love ya <3 |-/


	5. josh's life before - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it's not clear: dan is the head doc of the adolescent psych ward and patrick is doing his residency under him

“No one can understand why he’s struggling and we thought maybe you could. He shows no signs of abuse or past trauma.” Dan says to Patrick in a predicament.

“There doesn’t necessarily have to be trauma to develop mental illness…”

“But they don’t come out of nowhere and the past five people couldn’t figure anything out.”

“I think you’re forgetting one of the most important factors to developing mental illness.”

“And what is that, Patrick? They went through everything and keep telling me that there’s nothing left to go through!” Dan exclaims, frustrated.

“Have you looked at his case personally? They might’ve gotten so caught up in the trauma aspect that they forgot about the environment.”

“I haven’t been able to asses him myself but his profile says: good family, stable environment, friends, smart, leader.” Dan lists. “I don’t see anything wrong.”

“The minute I met him, I picked up on how much pressure Josh has been under. The pressure to live up to his parents, to succeed in life, and to not fail at anything.” Patrick states before adding: “I assume.”

“...that’s what we missed.” Dan sighs, rubbing his face with his hands. 

“You always have to remember that there’s high functioning mental illness.” 

“Yeah. Thank you Patrick. I’ve been dealing with the trauma unit for so long that I can forget about that sometimes.”

“Of course. Do I help him work on the perfectionism now?” 

“Yeah.” Dan says and nods of approval, signaling Patrick out of his office.  
_____

Patrick walks back down the hallway to room 310 and promptly knocks on the door. 

Once he hears a small ‘come in,’ Patrick opens the door and walks into the room.

“Hi Josh.” Patrick greets.

“Hi.” Josh responds, not taking his eyes off of the episode of x-files playing on the TV.

“Josh, it’s time for group.”

“Nope.”

“Josh.”

“What?! What do you want now, Patrick!! Can you just leave me alone?!” Josh spits out loudly at Patrick. 

“Can you tell me why you don’t want to go to group?” Patrick asks, sitting down on a chair, ignoring Josh’s outbreak.

“I just don’t want to. Now can you leave??”

“There’s a reason why you don’t want to go to group. Can you please tell me, so I can help you?” Patrick continues. 

“Fine! The reason why I don’t want to go is because I’m better than all of them. Happy now??” Josh says violently and passionately. 

“Can you, uh, expand on that?”

“You sound like a fucking therapist Patrick. Stop talking to me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like I don’t understand anything!!”

“That wasn’t what I wanted.” Patrick pauses before beginning again. “I want to help you, Josh. I can’t help you unless you let me help you. Now, on your previous thought, what kind of better are you referring to?”

“Overall. I’m smarter and more capable than any of them. I’m functional; I’m popular; I’m loved. I don’t belong here with all the hopeless headcases.”

“Josh, high functional people can have mental illness too. High functioning people need help sometimes too.”

“I don’t need your help!!!” Josh yells at Patrick before mumbling: “I can do this by myself.”

“No, that’s what you’ve been told. You’ve been told to handle everything by yourself when that’s not true. You don’t have to fight this alone.”

“S-Stop that.” Josh spits as he gets up from the bed.

“Stop what?” Patrick asks, placing himself strategically within the room.

“Stop making me weak.” Josh says, leaning against the window.

“Needing help doesn’t make you weak.” 

“SHUT UP!!” Josh scream in return, pulling at the locks of his hair. He begins banging on the window glass but moves onto scratching his arm vigorously.

Patrick immediately pulls Josh into the safety hold that med school taught him. Somewhat restrained, Josh continues trying to break the skin on his body by thrashing in Patrick’s arms.

“Josh. Josh, please listen to me. I know you resort to self harm to feel control, but you aren’t out of control here. Okay? If you keep resisting, you unfortunately won’t have any control anymore. You can change this situation just by calming down. I promise that everything’s okay. We’re gonna figure this out together. I know it’s frustrating and no one before me has understood enough to help you through this but that’s gonna change today. From now on, I’m not gonna give up on you. I promise.”

After a few minutes, Josh stills and is able to get back on his bed. Patrick stays in Josh’s room until Josh falls asleep peacefully.

Josh has had five different people assigned to him over the course of a year and a half and every single one of them concluded that Josh is just acting out for attention. 

No one understood that anxiety and depression could be present in high functioning people; no one understood that Josh’s aggression and self harm is because he feels imperfect; no one understood that Josh’s fears and thoughts are as real and debilitating as the others in Imagina; no one understood how fast Josh’s mental health is declining; no one understood how much Josh is struggling. 

No one understood until Patrick came along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such long times in between updates. I don't want to force writing and inspiration has been pretty rare lately. But don't worry, I'll never leave this story and updates are gonna keep coming. Just a bit slow


	6. first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah, you read the chapter title right. I've never written nor wanted to write anything relating to smut, but it got requested and it's considered a big milestone of their relationship. So with that said, don't have too high of expectations bc smut isn't my thing but here you go
> 
> (And if it wasn't clear: SMUT WARNING)

“Happy one year anniversary Ty!” Josh says affectionately while walking out of the Italian restaurant they went to for dinner.

“Aw, thanks J.” Tyler responds, linking both of their arms together.

The two of them continue to walk home peacefully in the moonlight. 

Today marks the 365th day of their marriage, one year of being madly in love with each other. 

They make some small talk on their way back but mostly enjoy the nature with each other’s company. 

Something about tonight is different. The atmosphere between the two of them is different. However, it isn’t a weird or uncomfortable atmosphere, it’s an atmosphere filled with pure affection. 

A comfortable silence falls between Tyler and Josh while they unlock the door to their apartment. Jim happily greets the two of them as they make their way into their bedroom.

Changing into more comfortable clothes, Tyler and Josh end up cuddling on their bed. 

They cuddle often, but it’s different this time. This time, the TV isn’t on and they clutch onto each other ever so tightly. 

After a few minutes, Tyler pecks Josh’s lips and Josh returns the action with a deep kiss. Josh continues by moving his lips down to Tyler’s neck, sucking onto his skin with slight pressure. 

Tyler’s breath stops for a moment as Josh continues to mark his neck. Their hands travel over each other’s bodies in an attempt to get closer to each other.

Josh’s lips eventually meet Tyler’s and they kiss so wistfully that the air gets knocked out of both of them. Josh props himself on top of Tyler’s abdomen as the both of them attempt to catch their breaths. 

Tyler and Josh had never gone further than some hand and blow jobs but that changes when the very words leave Tyler’s lips: “J, I’m ready.”

After minutes of Josh overcoming shock and repeatedly asking Tyler for assurance, he smiles. 

Josh has waited for as long as Tyler needs to feel comfortable enough for sex and now that the time has come, Josh is overcome with excitement and nervousness. 

The two of them don’t let the shock last for too long as they resume kissing a few moments later. Tyler and Josh are able to shed their shirts and pants in the seconds between their kisses. 

Josh decides to start off by grinding down on Tyler, ripping a moan from Tyler in response. They keep rubbing off of each other as they deepen their kisses. Bulges growing, Josh slides his hand down to Tyler’s briefs and rubs Tyler’s outline. 

The pleasure overwhelms the two of them so much that they instantly slip out of their briefs. Josh breaks their kissing once again to reach into the bedside table, retrieving a bottle of lube.

Crawling back on top of Tyler, Josh whispers: “Are you sure Ty? We can stop anytime and I promise that I won’t be mad. I’ll go really slow since this is your first time.”

“I promise J. I want you so badly.”

“Okay, let’s do this.” Josh chuckles out as he squeezes some lube onto his fingers.

Josh helps Tyler spread his legs and Tyler tries to relax under Josh’s touches. Josh drags one of his lubricated fingers to Tyler’s hole and presses gently. Tyler gasps as Josh’s finger begins to enter his hole and squirms under Josh.

“Hey, you okay?” Josh asks, stabling his finger within Tyler.

“Y-yeah. It’s just weird.”

After a couple minutes, Josh begins stretching Tyler’s hole out and Tyler moans in response. Josh proceeds to insert a second finger, causing Tyler to clench around Josh’s fingers. 

Josh pauses and allows Tyler to adjust before scissoring his fingers within Tyler. Successfully hitting his prostate, Tyler releases a high pitched whimper that makes Josh chuckle and aim for the same spot once again. 

Introducing a third finger, Tyler hisses in pain and squeezes his eyes closed. Josh slowly jerks Tyler off in an attempt to distract him from the uncomfortableness and Tyler eventually relaxes. 

Pumping three fingers in and out of Tyler, Josh decides that they have had enough prep. After pulling his fingers out, Josh rolls on a condom and applies lube.

Josh guides his member to Tyler’s hole and slowly pushes himself in. Josh has to stop halfway in due to Tyler’s pain. Josh attempts to kiss Tyler continuously for distraction purposes but the pain causes them to pause their love session. 

“Ty, we don’t have to continue if you don’t want to. We already went far enough today.” Josh says, pecking Tyler’s cheek.

“N-No. It feels good, just give me a sec. This fuckin hurts.” Tyler mumbles out, trying to tolerate the pain.

Once Josh is able to fully enter Tyler, both of them exhale a breath they didn’t know they had. Josh begins to move slightly and Tyler starts to feel pleasure.

Rocking in and out of each other, Josh continues to thrust as their bedroom fills with pleasant noises of moans and whispers. 

Pleasure immensely builds up in the two of them as they become one. They are in complete ecstasy as time goes on.

Feeling himself tense up, Josh brings his hand to Tyler’s member and quickly jerks it off. Tyler comes in seconds, his cum shooting out of his member and painting white lines onto his chest while spasming and moaning under Josh in euphoria. Josh carefully thrusts a few more times and releases himself into the condom. Tyler squirms due to overstimulation and exhaustion as Josh pulls out. 

Tyler sinks into the mattress with heavy breaths and blurry vision when he feels Josh run a warm cloth over his body. Cleaned up, Josh joins Tyler in bed and Tyler immediately snuggles up to Josh.

“Thanks Josh. That was amazing.” Tyler breaths out, melting into Josh’s chest.

“Anything for you Ty. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tyler responds as both of them drift off into blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad. I think you guys can tell that smut isn't my thing lol. Oof
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I love ya <3 |-/


	7. proposal & wedding

Tyler is a stay-at-home type of person; Josh isn’t. 

For this very reason, Josh has to drag Tyler out of the apartment (as always). With Jim’s help, they successfully get Tyler out of the apartment and into the car. 

Immediately recognizing the route, Tyler pulls Jim into his lap and stares peacefully out of the window. 

It’s a sunny day with a nice breeze. The sun shines through the window as Josh drives further down the road.

Once they pull into the roughly paved parking lot with cut logs lining parking spots, Josh opens the door for Tyler and Jim jumps out first. 

They walk down the marked path in blissful silence, looking around at the nature that surrounds them. 

Once they hit the oh-so-familiar pond that they discovered last year, Josh sits on the bench and Tyler lays on Josh. Jim soon finds a spot right next to the bench and all three stay entertained by the ducks. 

“I love you so much Ty.” Josh sighs out, twirling a strand of Tyler’s hair in between his fingers. 

“Love you too Josh.” Tyler chuckles out as he rubs Jim’s back. Jim soons jumps up onto the bench and lays down on Tyler. “You’re so sweet Jimmy.” Tyler coos, bringing his arms around Jim.

“Mhm. So cute. It’s so cute that the two of you are gonna crush me.” Josh says, adjusting his position on the bench. 

“Nah, you love it.”

“I do love it.” Josh confirms, one hand on Tyler and the other on Jim.

Once the sun begins to set, Tyler sits up and hops off of Josh. Tyler and Jim begin walking back down the trail but turn around when they don’t see Josh behind them. 

What they end up seeing is Josh on one knee and a small black box containing a simple black band in his hand. 

Jim immediately jumps on Tyler and barks uncontrollably. Tyler stands in his spot, frozen. Hands covering his mouth and tears welling up in his eyes, Tyler is in disbelief. 

“Tyler Robert Joseph, will you marry me?” Josh says in a shaky voice.

“Oh Josh.” Tyler chokes out, tears streaming down his face as he runs into Josh’s arms. “Yes. A thousand times yes.”  
_____

They walk into the forest hand in hand. After 15 minutes of trail walking, the trees open up to a gigantic clearing. Dark green, tall trees surround the area and fairy lights hang between their branches. 

It’s 2pm on a Saturday and the skies have scattered clouds. Uneven sunlight shines through the sky as it disperses through the leaves of the trees. 

“I can’t believe this day is finally here.” Tyler comments, looking up at the trees with pure wonder.

“It’s perfect, huh?” Josh sighs as he takes Tyler into his arms.

During their embrace, the staff all around them continue to set up.

The wedding is small; Tyler and Josh only want their closest friends to attend as Josh is on bad terms with his family and Tyler has no idea where his siblings are. 

The wedding is informal, something Tyler and Josh are passionate about. They’re not ones to stick to tradition nor dress code. Because of this, the wedding’s dress code is simply casual. 

They pass the next couple hours sitting at the edge of their special pond. Josh lays back on the bench and Tyler lays down, resting his head on Josh’s lap. 

The two of them talk about random topics as Tyler watches the ducks in the pond and Josh slowly twirls Tyler’s hair. 

Around 4:30pm, Tyler and Josh walk back to the wedding ground to meet the guests, both dressed in black skinny jeans and t-shirts themselves. 

The two of them invited 20 people in total to their wedding and all of their guests remain standing during the three minute ceremony. 

Tyler and Josh stand in front of their friends, exchange rings, and say “I do” with the biggest grins on their face as they plunge into a deep kiss. 

When the cheering subsides, Tyler and Josh look at each other as if nothing else matters. 

All 22 people in attendance eventually find places to sit on the ground as Taco Bell catering makes their way through. 

Josh plugs in his speaker and blasts his music through the grounds. 

Sun setting, the fairy lights illuminate the area. They spend the rest of the night dancing, singing, and drinking out of pure enjoyment and happiness. 

It’s Tyler’s and Josh’s dream wedding. It may be small and informal, but all that matters is the fact that they’re officially husbands; all that matters is that they have the perfect time on their special day.

Rock music fills the whole forest clearing and Tyler and Josh have smiles plastered to their face as they dance goofily with their friends. 

When the night comes to close, Tyler and Josh blow up air mattresses and all of their friends claim a half. 

Music now turned off, Tyler and Josh lay on the mattress and stare up at the fairy lights and trees. 

The two of them fall asleep in each others arms surrounded by everyone that they love; it’s perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. The boys are back and I couldn't be happier. I love jumpsuit and natn. Such bops! I'm in love with the new logo and I'm so ready for a yellow era. I hope all of you are doing okay; sometimes being okay is enough. Love ya <333 ||-//


	8. tyler's first hospital

Tyler wakes up in the emergency room dazed and confused. Reality hits him once he sees the medical equipment around him and an empty room. 

Tyler lays on the bed, unable to find the strength to move his body. He looks around with regret; the regret that he didn’t try hard enough to die. 

Before he’s able to let the shame build up, someone knocks on the door and enters the room. 

“Hey there. Can you tell me your name?” The person asks him.

Tyler remains silent. He doesn’t want to be alive, nevertheless talk to someone. 

“Alright…could you write your name on this paper for me?”

Tyler grabs the pen and paper out of her hand with some force and begins to scribble ‘tyler’ onto the paper. 

“Okay then Tyler. I’m going to ask you a series of yes or no questions. Please answer them honestly.” She sighs out, taking a seat next to the bed. Tyler answers every question with a nod or shake of his head:

“Do you know why you’re here?” Nod.  
“Do you have family?” Nod.  
“Do you know where they are?” Shake.  
“Do you want them here?” Shake.  
“Would they want to be here?” Shake.  
“Can you talk if you want to?” Nod.  
“Have you been thinking of an attempt for more than six months?” Nod.  
“One year?” Nod.  
“Are you mad that your attempt was unsuccessful?” Nod.  
“The bruises and cuts on you. Are they self inflicted?” Nod.  
“All of them?” Shake.

“Alright. The next series of questions are statements that are answered on a number scale of one to ten. You can just show me your fingers to answer. One is disagree and ten is agree.” She explains. Tyler remains motionless so the doctor just moves on to the questions.

“You wish that your attempt was successful.” Ten.  
“If we released you right now, you would attempt again.” Ten.  
“You have no motivation to stay alive.” Nine.  
“You feel like no one cares about what you’re going through.” Seven.  
“You feel like you have no purpose.” Nine.  
“You feel like you’re a burden.” Ten.   
“You feel like you’d be better off dead.” Ten.

After that question, Tyler closes his eyes in an attempt to keep the tears in his eyes from escaping.

“Okay, Tyler. I’m gonna work with some people to find the best plan for you. Just press that button to your left if you need anything.”  
______

The day after Tyler’s attempt, the hospital involuntarily checks him into a psych ward, except it isn’t really a ward; it’s more of a psych institution. 

With no family to vouch for him, Tyler is classified as extremely unstable and borderline psychotic by the doctors. The topic of anxiety and depression isn’t even acknowledged in the discussion held by the doctors. Because of this, they decide to move him into a mental facility rather than a ward. 

They may sound the same, but there’s a big difference. A ward is contained within a hospital while a facility is its own building. The main difference, however, is the stability of patients within them. 

Patients with the most difficulty and uncertainty go to the facilities that are separated from civilization. These facilities are committed to keeping society safe from these people as wards are committed to eventually re-integrating them back into society. Therefore, facilities don’t have groups or activities and often use force without a second thought.

Tyler is 12 when they admit him into Everlight. 

For the next five years in Everbound, Tyler is never left unattended. He gets sedated and restrained if he acts up or refuses anything; he is forced to live with no entertainment and little interaction; he is treated like a locked up crazed animal. 

Tyler doesn’t talk for all five years in Everlight; Tyler loses all hope and motivation in Everlight. 

He wants to be dead more than ever. 

Tyler spends his days at Everlight on his bed, staring at the walls in his bare room. They give him heavy medication doses on the daily ever since his multiple attempts at Everlight. The medication puts him in a zombie-like state, and the hospital likes it because the more mellow the patients are, the less work for them. 

Tyler has learned to accept it after getting repeatedly restrained and sedated for having panic attacks and depressive episodes. Now, he still feels the panic and urges but physically can’t gather sufficient energy to act on them. 

Tyler has also learned to accept that this is his new reality; a reality with no hope, motivation, or purpose.

Because of the current rough treatment and his abusive past, Tyler has gained an immense phobia of all people. The association of people with abuse, hurt, and danger is deeply ingrained in his mindset making him flinch when anyone goes near him. 

Everlight doesn’t care about this; instead, they give Tyler more medication and ignore his screaming pleas of fear when being sedated or restrained. 

From the beginning of his admission into Everlight, Tyler hasn’t been shown love or care. The nurses and doctors treat him like an object, and Tyler is used to it by now.

But one day, everything changes. 

One day, Tyler overhears the doctors talking about relocation. He doesn’t think much about it until he’s changed into his own clothes and forced into a strapped wheelchair. 

He doesn’t really understand what’s happening when the wheelchair is being pushed into an ambulance or when the ambulance begins to move. 

Tyler is petrified but is so heavily medicated that he just feels numb. However, the numbness subsides when his wheelchair is pushed out of the van and into a new environment. Panic creeps into his consciousness when he is forced into a new room filled with unfamiliar people.

The second the straps are undone, Tyler falls onto the floor in a state of disarray. His fear became greater than what his medication can suppress and Tyler enters a full blown panic attack. 

He can’t make out much of what’s happening. He just senses someone calming by his side before the screams become overwhelming and he succumbs to the familiar pinch of a needle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I will never abandon this story. However, updates are going to be very limited so please bear with me while I suffer through college apps
> 
> Love you all <3 ||-//


	9. josh's episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while. I'm not really sure what to say because I truly don't know how I am or how I'm doing. But I'm still here so that's something. I finally finished college apps, and until I hear back, I guess I'll be trying to learn how to live life again

It’s a gloomy early Monday morning when Tyler sees a side of Josh that he’s never seen before, and it scares him.

Josh is in the corner of the living room, curled up on the floor. Jim is on his lap but he continues to clench his hands together. Once he sees Tyler, tears start flowing out of his eyes.

Tyler doesn’t know what to do. One side of him wants to panic when the other wants to help Josh. Uneasiness builds inside him but he blocks out enough of his fear to try to focus on Josh. 

Tyler has never helped someone through an episode before so he runs through all the things Josh has done for him in similar moments and quickly finds a spot next to Josh on the floor.

Josh is now splayed out on the floor, hands tugging on his hair. Jim tries to shove his head in between Josh’s arm and head in an attempt to stop him but is unsuccessful. 

Tyler gets a tangle from under the coffee table and hands it to a disoriented Josh. 

“Josh.” Tyler says softly. “J, you’re okay. Can you please take this?”

Josh closes his eyes when Tyler places the object in his hand. He begins to tug on the elastic band but gets frustrated and chucks the toy across the floor. With nothing in his hands now, Josh begins scratching at his skin. 

Tyler immediately grabs Josh’s hands and tries to bring Josh back to reality. 

“Josh. Stop.” Tyler responds calmly and assertively as Josh tries to yank his hands back. “Josh. Breathe and just listen to my voice, okay? You’re currently on the living room floor and you’re safe. Jim is on your lap and you’re okay. This feeling will pass and the urges will subside. I’m right here and you have all the time in the world. Just breathe J. You’re okay. It’s gonna be okay.”

After a moment, Josh stops pulling and slightly relaxes. Jim takes the que to splay his front paws on Josh’s shoulders, laying on Josh like a blanket. 

The weight is calming and Tyler continues to hold Josh’s hands. 

They sit in a peaceful quiet as Josh takes his time to let the episode pass. 

Josh eventually wraps his arms around Jim and lays his head on Tyler’s shoulder. Taking a deep breath, Josh whispers: “thank you Ty.”

“Of course J, of course. We’re in this together. I’m always here for you and you’re always here for me.” 

Jim whines in agreement and readjusts his position on Josh.

When they fall back into a comfortable silence, Tyler decides to break it: “now I don’t know about you, but I really want some pancakes.”

Josh chuckles and replies: “sure, but you cook this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking around. I love all of you <3

**Author's Note:**

> ***reminder (from a question I got asked): this is a diff fic than tmh so you will have to subscribe to this one separately if you want to receive updates (big thanks to those who have <3)
> 
> I'm always accepting prompts! Just comment your idea :)


End file.
